


A Funny Thing, Dragons

by DrarryIsMyShit07



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Flufftober", Build-A-Bear, Cookies, Draco Just Wants a Dragon, Eight-year-old Teddy, Flufftober, Harry and Teddy are brothers, M/M, is that so much to ask?, it's in quotes bc I know I suck at writing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07
Summary: What Draco didn't get in his youth has a funny way of coming back to him while he's a grown man. Now, all he can think about is that stupid emerald-colored dragon.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	A Funny Thing, Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I know this prolly sucks but, Flufftober everyone!

Draco sighed boredly as he held an abundance of overflowing shopping bags that he definitely didn’t need. In his defense, Harry  _ never _ bought any clothes for himself, leaving Draco to pick and choose for himself at the last minute. However, it did leave room for Harry to be fashionable, which is something the man would never do on his own. 

His thin arms were strained under the stress of carrying so many things, and he only wanted to get out of the mall. On a normal day, he’d have someone with him. Whether they be Harry Potter or Luna Lovegood or even his childhood best friend Pansy Parkinson, who almost always was accompanied by Blaise Zabini, her husband.

On the rare occasions that he was alone, like today, going to the mall was less than fun. So many people were there, and he knew none of them. Any of them could be talking about him, or planning a murder behind his back. Of course, murder was way less likely than the former, but a possibility nonetheless. 

Yes, he’d much rather have  _ someone _ with him. Hell, he’d even take Teddy Lupin, his  _ almost _ brother-in-law, who was staying with him and Harry while their parents were on holiday. And if Teddy were with him, he just might be able to  _ finally _ go into the shop he’d been longing to enter since he’d turned eighteen and left home.

Despite being twenty-three years old, Build-a-Bear workshop called to him with a passion. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been allowed to have such things in his youth, or maybe because the bright colors appealed to him in such a way. Either way, he found himself wishing he’d brought along little Teddy Lupin, found himself wishing he had a  _ proper _ excuse for his childish interests.

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He had things to do, people to see, places to be. He couldn’t be distracted by a shop that wasn’t even meant for him. But just as he was walking past the shop window, his eye caught the attention of a lovely emerald green dragon.  _ Bloody  _ fucking _ hell _ .

Merlin, did he love dragons. It was probably because his name meant dragon in Latin, and it was one of the first “animals” he’d been exposed to as a child, but he really did  _ love _ dragons. He recalled all the times he’d been a small boy ,begging his father to allow him just one small stuffed dragon so he’d have something to play with when his friends invited him to their homes. Of course, knowing his father, not only was the request denied, but his friends were promptly removed from his everyday life. 

From the age six to about eleven, the only source of fun, besides the ever boring primary school he attended, were the dinner parties his parents either hosted or were invited to. He had to admit, sending funny facial expressions and eye movements to his friends was quite hilarious,and it was one of the only entertaining things to do, trying to hide his petulant behavior from his ever strict father.

And when the time finally came for him to leave home and attend the ever pristine boarding school his father so wanted him to be a part of, his mother had placed in his trunk a tiny dragon. Gray in color, with the most adorable little horns and spikes on its back. 

But adulthood came and he was forced by society's stereotypes to rid himself of the toy, and now he could only think of how much he wanted one. 

“Twenty-three is too old to be wanting stuffed toys,” Draco muttered, mentally slapping himself because of such childish wants. Even more so, what would his boyfriend say when he found out that Draco Malfoy,  _ Draco Malfoy of all people _ , was standing in front of a child’s shop, practically drooling over a toy ?

“Yes, far too old.” He gave a little shake of his head, as if such actions would shake the thoughts straight from his mind. Naturally, this did nothing but Draco pretended it did and focused on the exit. He reached his car in no time, piling the bags into the trunk and, when the trunk was filled to the brim, the back seats.

“If I just  _ look _ at them. I wouldn’t  _ need  _ to buy a thing, now would I?” He asked himself, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he decided. Harry wasn’t necessarily expecting him home for some time, and after all, he deserved a bit of a treat for all of his hard work. And suppose he  _ did _ come home with a dragon of sorts, would he  _ not _ be seen as the “cool” brother-in-law to Teddy?

Of course, that would most likely include Draco having to  _ give _ the dragon to Teddy in the end, which was  _ fine.  _ If it weren’t for the fact that  _ Draco _ wanted the dragon. It seemed much smarter to just  _ not _ go into the store and spare himself the pain of abandoning yet another toy dragon, but his body had a mind of his own. WIthout his consent, he was slamming his door and locking his car, walking rather fast and not at all with his usual strong stride.

All for a stuffed animal.

As he walked back up to the shop windows, he knew deep down that he wasn’t going to just  _ look _ at the toys. He saw the emerald dragon that his child-like self ws longing for, and the adult part of him, the fashionista part at least, saw the many,  _ many _ , clothes that lined the walls of the shop and shook his head. He was truly an idiot to think he could walk in such a place and  _ not _ get a single thing.

~

Draco couldn’t necessarily tell if he was feeling embarrassed or ashamed as he drove home, two Build-a-Bear boxes sitting in his back seat. He had at least had the decency to get something for Teddy, something he hoped the boy would like. Something that would distract Harry’s thoughts from Draco’s childish behaviour to Teddy’s pure happiness. 

He’d gotten Teddy a bear, thinking the irony would be cute. Now it was only something worthy of utmost cringe. He hoped he’d redeemed himself just a bit by all of the accessories he’d gotten for the bear. Shirts, pants, shoes. He’d probably gone a bit overboard when he’d gotten the bear food and  _ toys _ . It seemed so utterly dumb now. Getting  _ toys _ for a literal  _ toy _ , but the people who were running the shop said children quite enjoyed the extra mess. And the  _ costumes. _ Those he  _ knew _ were too much, but he could already imagine the happiness in the smile Teddy would give him.

After all, everyone deserves a bit of pampering, no matter if they’re a stuffed bear or a real human. Everyone. Draco thought he’d gone too far,  _ knew _ he did. But he had to do it, he couldn’t just go into the shop and get something just for him.

His whole life had been filled with longing for the things normal kids got, kids with parents that loved  _ them _ and not the  _ idea _ of them. He knew that had he been Teddy, he’d be upset if he didn’t get something that was meant for him anyway. No, it had been the right decision. 

He’d tried not to get  _ too _ much for his own Build-a-Bear, though he’d been rather intrigued. So many tiny outfits, so many choices. In the end however, he’d chosen something subtle and simple. After all, he was an  _ adult, _ and adults didn’t need toys. He was pushing it, and he should be grateful.

He began to grow more tense as he approached his house, and he didn’t bother to call Harry beforehand. He could manage taking in the bags he’d gotten, they were his doing anyway. It took all of his underdeveloped, never before seen strength to take all of the bags from the car and into the door for the garage, but alas, he got it after a few trials.

Placing the bags down as soon as he entered the home fully, he took a deep breath, becoming ever more grateful for his boyfriend. The smell of pumpkin spice cookies filled the house, making him drool in anticipation. What a night it would be, sitting down on the couch, sipping milk and eating cookies. Watching the telly and playing games with eight-year-old Teddy. The thoughts cheered him up tremendously.

He looked with disdain at the shopping bags before crashing down onto the couch, deciding now  _ wasn’t _ the time to deal with such things. He wanted something to sip, something cold. And most of all, he wanted someone to talk to. Either choice of the eight-year-old or the man who thought he was a child would be fine. Just someone,  _ anyone _ , to talk to. He didn’t want to think about the remaining packages inside of his car, and he surely didn’t want to think about the commentary on said packages. He just wanted a drink, a cold one, and someone to talk to.

And someone to talk to did he get. Just as the tired man was about to close his heavy eyelids, a boy with bright blue hair stuck his head out of the opening from the upstairs balcony. “Draco’s back! I told you, Harry, he’s downstairs!”

He heard tiny, not so heavy, footsteps come down the stairs and smiled. It wasn’t so often that a child was excited to see him, it wasn’t so often that a child was even at home, unless you counted Harry, of course. The man being a big kid in the first place, it was no wonder Teddy and Harry got along so well, despite the 15 year age gap.

Then, to his horror, giant, very heavy, stomping feet came crashing down the stairs, and Harry Potter appeared right behind his baby brother. Harry pushed Teddy to the side, earning a surprised face full of attitude from Teddy himself. After tripping over the bags Draco had stupidly left too close to the couch, Harry  _ finally _ made his way over to Draco, slamming his backside on the couch cushion and pushing a long awaited kiss onto Draco’s mouth.

Scratch everything from before, all Draco needed to sooth his nerves was a good kiss from Harry Potter himself, by now he didn’t think anything could be better than that. “Oh my  _ god _ , Harry! That’s disgusting!” Teddy said, and from the corner of his eye, Draco could see the boy covering his face in disgust.

“When you find someone you love,” Harry started, barely making any room between his and Draco’s lips as he spoke, so that Draco was shivering with every word, relishing in the soft, feather-like touches they were making. “You won’t care what petulant little brothers have to say about anything.”

“I don’t have a little brother,” Teddy said, still covering his eyes. “And I would  _ never _ do that to Victorie, she doesn’t like kissing.”

“Maybe she doesn’t like big ole saps,” Draco said, pushing Harry off of him, but not before returning the kiss softly. “With this man as your example, you might not be much different.”

Teddy gagged, making Harry and Draco giggle, still staring unbothered into each other's eyes. “First Pad and Moon, and now you!” 

“Alright, alright. We’re done.” Draco frowned as if saying,  _ Do we have to be? _ But he knew that  _ this _ , this lovely thing they’d set in motion, could continue at a  _ later _ time when certain eight-year-olds were fast asleep in their beds.

“Thank you!” The boy said, throwing his hands in the air for extra emphasis.  _ Just like your brother _ . “We made cookies, Draco. I helped so they taste amazing, I promise.”

Although relaxing on the couch after such a busy day seemed so much more intriguing, eating cookies with Teddy and Harry sounded much better. 

~

“You mean to tell me, you  _ don’t _ dress up for Halloween? Are you bloody serious?” Teddy, five cookies deep and exceptionally full, but unwilling to admit it, was quite horrified to say the least when he found out his big brother and his boyfriend no longer celebrated national holidays the way they were meant to be celebrated.

“Firstly, I’m sure Moon and Pad have told you to  _ not _ use ‘bloody’ and I have to abide by that rule,” Harry said, giving Teddy’s shoulder a small shove and taking a bite of his  _ sixth _ cookie. “And secondly, it’s just not something grownups do.” Teddy had an appalled look on his face, which Draco agreed with whole-heartedly. 

Grownups  _ should _ be allowed to dress up on Halloween, and when he’d found out they did no such thing, he was completely and utterly devastated. The only time he’d ever been allowed to “dress up” as a child was at boarding school, and even then, it was only subtle things. No need to bring too much attention to yourself, no need to be dramatic and over the top.

His father never allowed such “childish” things, and college Halloween parties were filled with revealing costumes and way too much shagging for Draco. “But, if you want, we could dress with you this year?” He suggested before it was too late and his anxious self could push the idea to the back of his brain.

“Really?” Teddy asked, perking up.

“ _ Really? _ ” Harry asked, sending a questioning look to Draco. He’d never expressed a desire to do so, so it made sense as to why Harry would be curious about it. 

“Yeah,” Draco said, looking at Harry questioningly. He’d stop if he said so, he listened to Harry. But he wasn’t saying no, so Draco wasn’t stopping, “We take photos. For my-”

“For your portfolio!” Harry finished, grinning. “That’d be perfect! The backyard could be set up as a shoot, we could get pumpkins, and rake up the leaves to look nice!” Draco nodded. 

“We could do a group costume, they work better. Better choreography and-”

“Your big words make no sense,” Teddy said, crossing his arms. 

“Apologies, Teddy.” Harry said, messing with the boy's hair. “But we’d love to dress with you. I’ll get the computer, we can order them today!”

~

It was later that night, and many things had happened. Shopping for costumes had been fun, and they’d shared quite a few laughs as they looked through the many different ones. There were, of course, wishes of buying them early on, in September perhaps; but Teddy didn’t understand what they meant, he only knew that he was loving the online shopping as much as Draco was.

And, Draco had gifted Teddy with the bear, earning squeals and jumps of joy. Coincidentally, it had also earned Harry and Draco quite a few hours alone as Teddy watched YouTube and played with the many,  _ many _ things Draco had gotten. 

But now it was dark, and the sun was down, and a sinking feeling of guilt had overcome Draco as he laid beside Harry. Neither were asleep, just relaxing in one another’s presence; something that usually got the two falling asleep quite quickly. But there was something wrong with Draco, and Harry could sense it. Though neither man brought it up, the tension was thick.

“My love, you aren’t asleep, are you?” Harry whispered as he reached his strangely long arm to find the remote. Draco grunted his response, finding it hard to speak after nearly an hour of silence. “Want to watch an American?”

“There’s another one in the closet,” Draco blurted out, not even bothering to wipe away the tear that fell from his eye as he said it. This wasn’t fair, why did he have to feel guilty about something as trivial as a toy? Why was he like this?

It wasn’t fair in the slightest that these things had to happen so late in his life, it wasn’t fair that he hadn’t gotten to experience the normal things a child was supposed to. None of this was fair, because he shouldn’t have to hide a  _ stuffed bear _ from the love of his life, just because he was afraid of being called childish.

“Another what, Draco?”

“Another Build-a-Bear. I got another one, for me.” He wanted to get as far away from Harry as possible, but he found himself pushing his head harder into the man’s chest, longing for comfort. “I wanted it, I saw it and I wanted it. I  _ wanted _ it.” 

Harry slowly, gently, let Draco’s head fall to the bed as he stood from the bed, walking over to the closet. He gave Draco a questioning look before opening it and pulling out the dragon who sat outside of its box. He pulled the light string as he made his way back to the bed, sitting on the edge. 

“Why,” he said. No,  _ breathed _ . His voice was beautifully raspy, and Draco  _ wanted _ him. Draco was wanting a lot of things it seemed. “It’s a brilliant green, Absolutely brilliant.”

“I-” Draco gasped, not expecting the reaction he’d gotten. Then again, Harry’s reactions never were quite like Draco’s father. Never were in the slightest. “I thought so too, Harry.”

“Why were you embarrassed of such a pretty thing,” Harry asked, staring deep into Draco’s eyes. 

“My father, he- He never-” he took a breath, stopping when he saw Harry’s hand raise. There was no other explanation needed, Harry knew the horrors of Draco’s father, knew how absolutely dreadful he’d been to Draco all through adolescence. 

“Never allowed you  _ toys _ ?” Draco shook his head, beginning to whimper. He was  _ tired _ and he wanted, needed, longed for Harry. He wanted to feel Harry, he wanted the man to wrap him up in his strong arms and just, just  _ hold _ him. Just hold him, was all.

His wish was granted, not a moment later, and Draco pushed his head harder into Harry’s chest as if not doing so would make the man disappear. “We’ll get more, so many more then. And you can display them all about, and no one will be able to tell you that you can’t have anything as simple as a stuffed dragon.”

“You’ll get me more  _ dragons _ ?” Draco sniffed, wiping his eyes on the blanket they sat on. 

“Thousands more if you want! We’ll get enough to fill the whole house.” Harry had such a determined look on his face, so full of sureness and power. It made Draco feel strong, even though he wasn’t. Or at least didn;t feel that he was.

“We should tell Teddy tomorrow, we should tell him we could dress as dragons. He’d love that, he loves dragons you know?” Draco nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry. He wanted to feel closer to the man, as close as humanly possible. He wanted to, needed to, longed to be. 

“You’re a funny thing, Draco,” Harry whispered, using those abnormally long arms of his to pull the light string without having to get up. “A funny thing to think something as small as a stuffed dragon could make me angry at you. Why, you’d have to do something rash to get that, like saying my cooking is preposterous.”

Draco giggled. “Oh, but it is.”

“Now you’ve done it.”


End file.
